Comme une Ombre : Moments choisis
by VirgileD
Summary: Moments choisis dans la saga "Comme une Ombre". Peut être lu indépendamment. "Je suis l'instigatrice du Mal, je suis la mère de cet enfant. Et la promesse de Tom, cette menace douce-amère d'un cœur si noir, résonne dans ma tête : Je ferai de ton Prince mon âme damnée."


**_La Naissance de l'Ombre_**

* * *

_« Que, comme chacun, nous puissions endurer l'enfer et que, le cœur étreint de rage à mesure que la souffrance dévastait notre existence, nous achevions de nous décomposer en nous-mêmes, dans le tumulte de la peur et de l'horreur que la mort inspire à chacun, n'effleurait l'esprit de personne en ces lieux »._

M. BARNERY, _L'élégance du hérisson._

* * *

J'entre dans cette histoire, moi aussi. Je fais partie des lignes noircies de ce livre si obscur. Mon bonheur et ma peine ont contribué à l'écriture de cette destinée.

Derrière les mots alignés, aucune prophétie, aucune divination. Juste le sentiment terrifiant d'être l'instigatrice du Mal, de l'avoir accouché, dans les larmes et le sang. Et une promesse. Susurrée, tel un mot tendre.

Je l'ai aimé, ce démon aux yeux sombres. Autant que je l'ai haï. La peur qu'il projetait en moi, serpent huileux rampant à l'intérieur de mes veines, attisait une haine que je me méprisais d'éprouver. On ne peut exécrer celui qu'on a enfanté. Il est ma chair. Il est devenu mon unique raison de vivre, lui qui a collaboré à mon malheur. Il m'a tout volé et je le chéris de cette exclusivité affamée.

Son premier cri n'est que silence mais à l'instant où la sage-femme le dépose entre mes bras fébriles, j'entends ses révoltes. Déjà sa pupille me fixe de l'intransigeance qu'il réclamera bientôt. Ils mentaient tous, ces médecins, ces scientifiques : mon bébé à moi n'est pas aveugle à la naissance. Il scrute mon âme à l'aube de sa vie et il me terrorise. Je leur dis qu'il me brûle le cœur et ils me l'arrachent des mains, pour le déposer dans un berceau, loin de moi. Je hurle, parce que lui ne pousse pas un cri je pleure parce que lui ne verse pas une larme.

Il est mon fils, mon unique enfant. Et il n'a pas besoin de moi. A peine quelques heures d'existence et il proclame son indépendance. Lui, le fruit de mon amour inconditionnel pour un homme si différent de mon monde, ne m'offre pas la satisfaction d'être mère.

Je l'aime, malgré lui. A cause de lui. Car c'est lui. Jamais je ne permettrai qu'on me l'échange, qu'on me le prenne.

Un jour, je l'abandonne. Emmailloté dans un drap sale, immobile dans un couffin vieillot, je le laisse devant cette porte que je n'ai plus le droit de franchir. Deux jours après, on me le ramène, ce bébé qui marche à peine. Il se love contre une barbe immaculée et il sourit. Depuis quand sourit-il, lui qui n'émet pas un son ? Celui qui me confie à nouveau mon fils n'a rien à faire chez moi. Ce n'est pas à lui que je le livrais. Pourtant, il est là et il me supplie. Il pense que mon amour changera le cours de l'histoire. Je lui avoue à quel point tout est si compliqué. Ma volonté à elle seule ne peut effacer la promesse, la destinée de mon démon. Mais il ne comprend pas. Ne fait pas l'effort de comprendre. Les petites mains se tendent vers moi, pour la première fois. Des lèvres que je pensais muettes crient :

\- Maman !

Je l'ai emporté, je l'ai gardé. Et j'obéis à ce vieil homme qui me prie sans honte de chérir ce petit être. Mon sang coule dans ses veines. Ainsi que celui de son père.

Quand il grandit, je lui caresse les cheveux et je lui chuchote des mots doux au creux de l'oreille. Il appuie sa tempe contre mon sein, il écoute battre mon cœur. Perçoit-il à quel point il s'affole lorsqu'il est prêt de moi ? Ses grands yeux noirs s'éteignent à cause de l'obscurité dans laquelle je les oblige à demeurer. La vindicte se transforme peu à peu en résignation. Un jour, je soufflerai sur le reste de vie qui se dégage de son âme et il s'étouffera, comme une chandelle mouchée. Il ne restera qu'une fine lamelle de fumée grise. Grise et triste.

Je le laisse évoluer, seul. Parfois, je me penche vers lui et je le félicite. Son intelligence dépasse toutes celles que j'ai rencontrées. Il l'ignore sans doute. Parce que son père le traite de vermine et il le croit. Je lui apprends à n'écouter que les paroles de son géniteur. Il doit lui témoigner du respect et ressentir de la peur. La même qui me lie à lui. Mon petit garde les paupières baissées face à son père et tremble devant la colère qui gronde. L'homme qui l'a engendré le déteste : c'est moi qui lui ai insufflé cette antipathie en confessant mes fautes et mes craintes. Par sa violence bestiale, il espère briser notre fils avant que le danger qui couve n'explose. Je ne m'interpose plus entre eux, je laisse mon époux à l'œil de granit s'imposer à la volonté de notre enfant. Parfois, je sens qu'il s'attendrit et qu'il oublie. Après ces brefs moments de faiblesse, les coups qui pleuvent sont plus douloureux et m'atteignent à mon tour. L'imperfection du garçon, c'est moi qui la lui ai transmise.

Néanmoins, malgré ma terreur, je contacte un ancien ami d'école, pour enseigner les Arts Sombres à cet enfant que mon instinct voue à l'enfer. J'ignore ce qui me pousse à tenter le monstre qui sommeille au fond de ses entrailles.

\- Il est puissant, me murmure le vestige vivant de mon passé. Et très vif. Sens-tu sa colère ?

Oui, je la sens. Elle nous engloutira tous.

Il me propose de le prendre à ses côtés, de le former. Je refuse. Je m'oppose à cette séparation. Jamais plus je ne l'abandonnerai : j'en ai fait le serment à Albus Dumbledore, lorsqu'il me l'a ramené, si petit et chétif.

\- Votre place n'est pas ici.

De sa main gantée, il englobe l'horrible décor de la taverne et je lui donne raison. Mon sang ne devrait pas ramper dans cette fange nauséabonde. Et pourtant, ici, nous ne craignons rien. Le seul lieu qui nous a accueillis, moi dont la famille ne voulait plus lui, notre enfant au regard de braise, au regard enflammé.

A dix ans, il quitte la maison, il part pour apprendre. Et lorsqu'il rentre, je sens les changements qui s'opèrent en lui. Ces changements que j'ai pressentis à sa naissance. Je supplie mon mari, aujourd'hui, de ne pas le toucher. Il ne sait pas, lui, ce que pourrait accomplir son rejeton. Il nous détruira, bientôt.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas de quoi il est capable ? Oh, Tobias, ne vois-tu donc pas ?

Je m'effondre, encore une fois. Je suis l'instigatrice du Mal, je suis la mère de cet enfant. Et la promesse de Tom, cette menace douce-amère d'un cœur si noir, résonne dans ma tête :

\- Je ferai de ton Prince mon âme damnée.

* * *

N/A : En écrivant la saga "Comme une Ombre" (4 tomes et près de 171.000 mots), j'ai parfois aimé changer de point de vue, retrouver un autre narrateur. C'est ainsi que sept séquelles ont vu le jour. Certaines sont terminées, d'autres sont en cours d'écriture. Elle cheminent au gré de l'histoire de Severus.


End file.
